Reyes Marinos
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: Sonreía. Luffy sonreía como si el mero hecho de dormir resultara una extraordinaria aventura a la que no estaba invitado. Aquello le molestó. Las ganas de despertarlo volvieron a asaltarle para acabar con aquello. Es que era absurdo estar tan feliz por algo tan insignificante. No podía comprenderlo. Ace/Luffy. POV Ace. Gen.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda :)

Exhaló ruidosamente y se revolvió el pelo aún más de lo que estaba. Unos cuantos mechones azabaches se posaron sobre sus mejillas y sopló para quitarlos de en medio sin tener que sacar las manos del futón.

Esa noche hacía mucho aire. Podía escuchar el repiqueteo furioso de las gotas contra el finísimo cristal de la habitación, el viento silbando y azotando las ramas de los árboles cercanos, y los suaves ronquidos de Luffy.

Miró a su hermano dormir plácidamente, ajeno al escándalo de la naturaleza y frunció el ceño al percatarse de algo obvio. El renacuajo estaba sospechosamente cerca de él. Es decir, siempre habían dormido más o menos juntos. Con Sabo habían dispuesto los futones de manera que quedaran haciendo un extraño triángulo, y ahora que él no estaba dormían cerca, pero una considerable distancia los separaba.

Esa considerable distancia había desaparecido drásticamente. Y lo peor era que llevaba ya un rato velando el sueño del menor y no había reparado en ello hasta ahora. De haber estirado el brazo, incluso sin hacerlo en su totalidad, podría haber chocado contra él.

Seguramente se hubiera desvelado hacía rato a causa de la tormenta y había arrastrado sus mantas para huir del miedo.

Frunció aún más el ceño y alzó el brazo para darle un cogotazo y gritarle por su debilidad, pero Luffy balbuceó unas palabras y se carcajeó en sueños.

Ace dejó caer el brazo rápidamente y se encogió bajo sus mantas para simular que dormía. Y volvió a bufar al darse cuenta de que el otro no se había despertado aún. Le miró desde arriba con los labios apretados y soltó poco a poco el aire que había contenido inconscientemente.

Tendrías que acostumbrarte a estar solo, Luffy. No siempre va a haber alguien que deje que acerques tus mantas cuando tengas miedo. Deberías saberlo.

A pesar de que su intención era despertarle y así poder gritarle como era debido, susurró aquello como si fuera algún temible secreto.

Sonreía. Luffy sonreía como si el mero hecho de dormir resultara una extraordinaria aventura a la que no estaba invitado. Aquello le molestó. Las ganas de despertarlo volvieron a asaltarle para acabar con aquello. Es que era absurdo estar tan feliz por algo tan insignificante. No podía comprenderlo.

"_Podría haberme enseñado a hacerlo."_

Bufó escandalizado por sus propios pensamientos y se removió bajo las mantas, incómodo. El cuerpo de su hermano se removió también, a su lado, y unas pequeñas manos aferraron su camiseta.

Dio un pequeño respingo en el sitio y giró el cuello para mirar al intruso que le devolvía la mirada. Un somnoliento Luffy había reptado y acortado la distancia para agarrarlo, y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-He soñado que un Rey Marino venía hasta aquí para arrastrarme al mar y devorarme.

El ceño fruncido que había desaparecido por la sorpresa volvió a su cara una vez más y bufó para hacerle ver lo que opinaba al respecto.

-Estúpido. Los Reyes Marinos no pueden salir del agua. Y aunque lo consiguieran no serían capaces de subir la montaña para venir precisamente a por ti. Tsk, no sé cómo puedes tener miedo de esas tonterías.

Cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo intentando visualizar el sueño de Luffy.

-Pero no tenía miedo, Ace. Sabía que vendrías a salvarme. – su cuerpo vibró unos segundos a causa de la risa y acabó acurrucándose junto a su tronco cuando los últimos _"kishishishi"_ murieron en su boca, aún aferrado a su menudo cuerpo. Al final acabaste con él de un solo golpe. Y nos lo trajimos para comérnoslo. ¿Crees que podremos pescar un Rey Marino, Ace? Quizá si ponemos de cebo un gran oso… Debe de estar delicioso.

Su voz se iba apagando conforme hablaba, hasta que sus ronquidos volvieron a resonar en la habitación y su respiración se tornaba lenta y pesada, propia de un individuo durmiente.

Ace sonrió, divertido ante la situación. Deshizo su improvisada almohada de brazos y pegó a Luffy suavemente en la cabeza mientras éste volvía a murmurar alguna cosa más acerca de algo que sonó demasiado a _"carne"_.

-Renacuajo idiota… - giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraba su hermano y cerró los ojos, sus labios se curvaron en una creciente sonrisa.

¿Si de verdad viniera un Rey Marino podría enfrentarlo realmente? Bufó exasperado. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Si Luffy estuviera en peligro acabaría con aquello que lo amenazara, sin importar la fuerza ni el enemigo. Porque aquel idiota sin cerebro era lo único que tenía y no pensaba dejarlo morir tan fácilmente.

Si un Rey Marino viniera a por ellos… Sonrió abiertamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

"_Los Reyes Marinos no saldrán del agua, idiota."_

Acomodó la manta para tapar al reciente inquilino que había invadido su espacio y volvió a cruzar sus brazos tras la cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo mañana para reprocharle y burlarse de los miedos nocturnos del otro, por ahora dejaría que se arrebujara contra él. Y él disfrutaría en silencio de aquel vínculo. Porque al fin y al cabo Luffy aún era una _niña llorona_.


End file.
